


惊喜

by a1090299672



Category: Crazy Alien
Genre: M/M, 女装
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1090299672/pseuds/a1090299672
Summary: 扎克知道他的眼睛很像伊娃格林





	惊喜

对于扎克不打招呼就直接推门进书房的行为，约翰早就对此见怪不怪，所以这次他也依旧没从书籍上移开眼，去看他那位隔三差五就要过来打扰他看书的棕发男友。

可是这次的扎克看起来跟平时完全不一样，如果约翰能抬头看一下的话。

此时的扎克身穿一条超短紧身连衣裙，是细吊带的款式，前襟抹胸的设计正好箍住乳肉，不至于下滑露出更多，长度刚过腿根的下摆堪堪遮住男性特征，但随着他迈动双腿走路，裙沿就会被往上扯起，暴露出里面的旖旎风光。不仅如此，扎克还戴了一顶棕色的波浪长卷假发，估计是从约翰专门存放便装用的假发套的柜子里拿的，但是顶在扎克的头上意外的合适。

扎克没穿鞋子，赤足踏进书房柔软的地毯上，刻意学着女性化的走姿，从背后贴上了低头阅读的约翰。

"亲爱的，你觉得我今天怎么样？"扎克垂下头，靠近约翰耳畔轻佻出声问他。

不属于身后男人的棕色长发垂落在约翰的肩头，甚至一些翘起的发丝还搔到他的脖子，引得那块区域一阵酥痒。约翰闻言终于放下手中的书，把书打开正在阅读的那页，用手压着纸张平摊在桌面，他微微转过头，看了一眼今天奇装异服的扎克，眼神里满是玩味。

"你今天玩的又是哪一出？"约翰的手撩上假发丝，手指慢悠悠绕着发尾打圈。

"我白天刚从NASA那边回来，跟很久没见的地面同事聊了会天。有人说我的眼睛长得像一个明星，好像是叫…伊娃格林？没记错的话。"

"所以你就戴假发穿女装，想看看自己是不是真的像那位女明星？"

"唔，不完全正确。"扎克把椅子转过来让约翰对着自己，手搭上男人的大腿一路往上摸至隐私部位，灰绿色的眼眸直勾勾看进对方的眼睛似调情。"除了你说的，我们还没有像这样玩过，这才是最主要的原因。"

扎克在男人的双膝间跪了下来，慢慢揉着那块布料，感受底下的软肉在他的抚弄下开始变硬。约翰向后挨着椅背，手臂搭在椅子扶手上，垂眼看着扎克动作并享受他的服务。扎克开始解他的皮带，他慢悠悠地拉下裤链，把手探进去，隔着黑色内裤继续挑逗揉弄男人的阴茎，然后舌头贴着布料直接舔上去，濡湿那片区域。扎克在这么做的时候偶尔会抬眼，观察约翰脸上的反应，如果他咬牙轻轻吸气的话，那么扎克会更卖力地继续取悦他，让他冷峻的面容露出更多的表情。

"从这个角度看，你现在的样子还真像个姑娘。"约翰扶着扎克的后脑低声开口，但是扎克只是呜咽两声，没做什么回应。扎克最后吸嘬了两口，把男人的已经完全挺立的巨物从内裤中解放出来，单手圈着柱身撸动几下，接着低头再次含进口里。

做了几组深喉之后，扎克觉得差不多了，他把阴茎吐出来，直起身子站了起来。约翰会意地把人拉近，一只手抓上被衣物箍住的乳肉，另一只手摸上扎克的背部，顺着紧绷的脊背线条往下走，摸至结实的臀肉时奖励般拍两下，隔着裙子摩挲臀缝。扎克顿时往前送了下胯，收紧的臀肉夹住了布料，前端半勃的器官顶出个帐篷。约翰捏揉了半会人圆润紧致的屁股，从座椅上站了起来，好用力撕松扎克的上衣继续玩弄他的胸膛。

"嘿！不要这么暴力好吗？或许你下次想穿呢？"显然扎克对约翰的暴力行为感到些许不满，但是并没有制止他。

"如果有需要，我们可以再买。"约翰吸着扎克的左胸含糊道，手同时摸进裙子下摆。底下是真空的。约翰为扎克放荡的行为震了一下，继而揉玩上他的囊袋，使人完全勃起。

约翰放过早就被吸咬到肿胀的乳头，把裙子下摆往上扯至刚好露出下体的高度，重新坐下，让扎克分开腿跨坐在自己胯上，阴茎相贴。坐在椅子上的男人转过身从抽屉找出半管润滑剂，倒了不少给身上塌着腰的扎克做润滑。在右手手指给人做润滑扩张的同时，约翰左手掰过扎克的后颈，把他拉下来和他接吻交换唾液。

事情开始变得好办了。

扎克双臂圈着男人的脖颈，任由约翰把阴茎一点一点地往自己身体里送，待全部埋进去之后，约翰贴心地让扎克适应一会，跟着开始抽动。现在，扎克正坐在男人的阴茎上，脚尖踮起才堪堪触地，由于自身的体重往下沉，使得体内的性器进到一个令他恐惧的深度。扎克有些害怕地想往上逃，但被约翰抓住胯骨使劲往下压，扎克只能在约翰的阴茎上越陷越深。

常年高强度的体能训练不是白训的，约翰结实有力的腰肢不知疲倦地耸动，颠得身上人的假长发在空中乱舞。扎克被这强势的操弄搞出汗了，脸上身上汗津津的，裙子贴在皮肤上吸了汗有些黏腻，跟身下两人交合处一样的湿润黏糊，仿真的发丝有些糊在脸上，弄得他有些痒，不过他的注意力不在那，底下强烈的欢愉使他无暇顾及其他。

细心的约翰分出手替他整理乱掉的假发，把一部分碎发拢到他耳后，看着扎克已经有些迷离的眼神，约翰内心的满足感愈发高涨。与之相反，他身下的动作却愈发粗暴。柱身连续碾过扎克的腺体，刺激得扎克绷直背扬起脖颈，喉结上下滚动，张嘴小声喘息。约翰顺势咬住暴露出来的喉结，用舌头轻轻舔舐那块突起，手滑到扎克的背部托住他，免得男人承受不住向后倒下。

扎克的腿早就没有力气了，他被动地承受黑发男人的撞击，大腿分的极开，撑住自己软软地坐在约翰的阴茎上，腿间的性器被撞得乱晃，一下一下地打在自己小腹。扎克睁眼盯着头顶暖色的吊灯看得有些失神，半晌隐约的射精感将他拉回现实。

"你，你等，这样有些深..太快了。"扎克语不成句，但约翰知道他在说什么。

"你不是最喜欢这样吗？嗯？"话语间约翰又重重顶进去，刺激得扎克绞紧了后穴。约翰像是拿他没办法似的假意叹口气，托住扎克的屁股就要站起身。扎克吓得合拢腿夹住约翰的腰，但这样突然的动作使得埋在体内的东西进入得更深，似要在扎克的小腹顶出个浅浅的弧度。约翰将桌上的书推远一点，把人放稳在桌面上。扎克的假发因为躺倒的姿势，在四周披散在开来。

调整好姿势后，约翰开始新一轮的冲刺。他掐着扎克的腿根往前狠操，把人顶远了又拉回来。扎克有些雾气的眼半眯着，嘴里低声闷喘，伸手套弄自己被冷落了很久的阴茎，顺着男人顶弄他的节奏来回撸动。就着这个姿势，扎克觉得自己快要到了，他不自觉地收紧肠道，加速撸弄前端。约翰会意地加大操弄力度，几乎要把整根阴茎抽出来又重重地钉进去，破开绞紧的内里擦过能使扎克倍感愉快的那点，来回几下使扎克到达快乐之巅。

扎克身上那条裙子已经皱脏的没法看，裙子主人射出的精液沾在上面，更添一分色情。约翰在扎克高潮时绞紧的后穴再猛操几回，抽出来也射在扎克的裙摆处。这下，裙子沾上了他们的东西。

发泄过后的两人黏糊糊地接吻，但更准确来说是约翰单方面侵略扎克的口腔。约翰的舌头扫过扎克的上颚跟牙齿，最后跟舌肉纠缠在一块，掠夺扎克嘴里的空气。等约翰吸够了，他放开扎克给他空间呼吸。

"怎么样？"扎克胸膛上下起伏，把歪斜的假发扯掉，喘息着问约翰。

"不错，下次我们可以试着引入角色扮演。不得不说你看上去真迷人，为什么要这么快摘掉假发呢？我们可以自拍一张留作纪念——你不是最爱自拍了吗？"

"神经病！谁要拍这个啊。"

 

 

fin.


End file.
